


Leaving, But I'll Come Back

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: tf_rare_pairing, F/F, Femslash, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt, "<i>IDW, Nautica/Chromia - farewell!</i>", which I found while going through the older prompt posts at tf_rare_pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leaving, But I'll Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, " _IDW, Nautica/Chromia - farewell!_ ", which I found while going through the older prompt posts at tf_rare_pairing.

“Must you leave?”

She releases a soft sigh through her vents at the question as she reads over the data pad in her hand.

A question that Chromia seems all to fond of asking since learning of her intentions to go and join the crew of the Lost Light. A question that she given the same answer to already.

Repeatedly in fact.

“You know my answer, Chromia.”

A set of soft blue arms embraces her from behind as Chromia gently rests her head on her shoulder. Likely to scowl at the data pad that she is holding. A slight look at her sideways, tells her that yep her suspicion is correct.

Chromia is glaring death at an innocent data pad.

The arms tighten their grip and then slowly relax.

“I know you have. But I still don't like it. I'd rather you be where I can see you. Not out there. Not with them. With a bunch of strange mechs that you don't know.”

In its casing, her spark stutters in surprise and then reclaims its natural spin. She is quite aware of Chromia's feelings on the matter. But she also knows that someone should represent Caminus among the Cybertronian crew.

“I know, Chromia. I do. But someone should go along as a representative of our homeworld. Windblade cannot since she is playing her role as Cityspeaker to Metroplex and you can't do it, because you are her chosen bodyguard. So if you think about logically, the role of representative falls to -”

The blue arms tighten again around her middle.

“You.”

“Me. The only one out of our group who does not have obligations currently to a Cityspeaker.”

The harmonics in Chromia's EM field loudly broadcasts her distaste of the idea, the ill hidden hurt at being left behind. And was that _jealously_ that she detected?

She turns around quickly in Chromia's arms and the data pad is soundly forgotten on the floor behind her. She looks straight into darkened optics and grins cheekily.

“Why Chromia, are you jealous?”

The other femme's engine lets out a loud rev and when she speaks there is a growl in her voice.

“They had better not touch you. If it happens that they do, comm me immediately with names and coordinates. I'll grab a shuttle and be there as quick as I can, I'll take them down so hard that they will wish they hadn't been sparked.”  


Sighing softly, she nuzzles Chromia's neck cabling and smiles.

“Nothing like what you're thinking will happen, Chromia. I wouldn't let happen, trust me. I am just as good as you are at kicking unruly afts. Besides those violent urges of yours would be better suited to protect our dear Cityspeaker. Also you're the only one who holds my spark. There's no one else who could ever hope to take your place.”

A pleased rumble rolls through her frame and she smiles against Chromia's neck.

“Promise?”

“I promise with my whole spark.”

“Good.”

She gently presses a kiss to Chromia's cheek and lets it linger as Chromia makes a pleased sound while leaning into the gentle touch. They start in surprise when her commline breaks the silence around them and starts beeping for her attention. Chromia vents an annoyed sigh at the disruption and her arms release her from their hold.

“You should go. I don't think they'll wait for you if you are late to the launch.”

“Right.”

She nods quickly and ignores to the emotions reeling in her spark as she gathers up the datapad and puts it in her subspace pocket, where her trusty tool waits to be used. 

She looks at Chromia as she stands up.

“I will come back.”

“Promise?”

Several breems later, when she's on board the ship, she looks out the first window that she finds to look out at the docks belows. She sees the crowd first, then spots the distinctive coloring of Chromia and Windblade second. Her femme is scowling at the ship as she stands at Windblade's shoulder.

She places a hand over her protected spark chamber and knows that she a has reason to return to the planet as the ship begins to lift off.


End file.
